Warung Bahagia
by WBCB Crew
Summary: Ketika mata-mata berkedok pelayan warteg dan kejutan yang /hampir/ gagal. Hints of SkiPri. Fic keroyokan 3 author. DLDR.


Malam ini adalah malam yang spesial. Malam dimana Skipper―pentolan dari sebuah grup mata-mata yang cukup tenar―akan menyusuri jalanan diterangi dengan lentera tradisional Cina menuju sebuah bangunan kecil di pojokan kota.

Bangunan yang terletak di ujung pemukiman sepi; nyaris mendekati status sebagai kota mati. Sebuah gedung tua yang disamarkan oleh benteng pohon-pohon raksasa berumur ratusan tahun. Sulit dilihat dari jarak seperti ini, terlebih dengan bentuk dari gedungnya sendiri yang mencurigakan dengan tambalan di mana-mana. Untungnya beberapa lampu warna-warni yang menghiasi teras bangunan itu membuat Skipper dengan mudah menemukan destinasi yang ia cari.

Ia menarik napasnya, dengan mengangkat sedikit ujung bibirnya, ia akhirnya memasuki dalam bangunan kecil tersebut. Ah, demikian sederhana, tapi ia begitu senang berada dan kembali ke tempat ini. Tempat yang berisi teman-temannya tersayang, sekaligus base camp yang sudah dibuatnya dulu kala hingga akhirnya ia bisa terus bersama dengan tiga temannya yang lainnya.

Skipper mengetuk pintu kayu tersebut, dan seorang yang termuda diantara mereka, Private, menyambut dirinya dengan sebuah senyuman lebar penuh kebahagiaan.

"Skipper! Akhirnya kau kembali juga kemari!"

Ah ya, kembali juga akhirnya. Kembali ke warung tercintanya.

* * *

**Warung Bahagia**

**_Penguins of Madagascar _**_adalah kepemilikan dari **DreamWorks Animation **dan **Nickelodeon**. Kami dari WBCB Crew tidak mengambil keuntungan material dalam bentuk apapun kecuali menyebarkan kehebatan warteg kami dengan membuat yang **awalnya drabble**, dengan **AU **bersetting **Warteg** ambigu. Benda ini mengandung semua unsur karakternya **humanized**._

_Enjoy._

* * *

Harum rempah-rempah menyapa syaraf penciumannya. Hidungnya gatal.

"HATSYI―!"

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Skipper? Kau lelah? Biar kubuatkan segelas teh kayu manis untukmu."

Private. Nada khawatir yang khas.

Skipper menolak dengan halus sambil tertawa santai. "Tidak usah. Bawakan saja aku kopi luwak yang tidak bikin kembung itu."

Suasana warung ini nampak begitu sederhana, hanya ada dirinya dan Private, di ruangan warung yang terbuat dari kayu ini, hanya berpenerangan sebuah lampu dengan tudungan aluminium yang dibentuk dalam bentuk panci, bergoyang ke kiri-kanan karena efek angin yang sesekali bertiup.

"Ah, kopi yang itu sudah habis diburu pelanggan kemarin malam."

Skipper mendesah kecewa. "Baiklah. Gin saja." Ia balas berucap ke arah Private. Kali ini ia duduk di salah satu kursi yang berada di pojok ruangan sederhana tersebut. "Mana Kowalski dan Rico?"

Aneh, biasanya dua orang itu akan selalu ada di dekat Private. Tidak seperti mereka akan menghilang tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu, dan biasanya kalau Skipper kembali, dua orang itu juga akan ikut menyambut dirinya. Jadi hal ini benar-benar diluar kebiasaan mereka. "Oh, itu..." Private bergumam kecil, menuangkan segelas gin dan memberikan sloki itu kepada Skipper. "Anu, tadi... Tadi ada si Dokter lewat."

"Ah, si Dokter kamp-uhuk!—HAH?!" Skipper langsung terbatuk mendengar nama tersebut. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si Blowhole? "Kenapa kalian enggak kasih tau aku kalau dia datang tadi?! Dia ngapain aja tadi kemari!"

Private sedikit melompat dari tempatnya berdiri. Matanya membulat.

"Err... Bagaimana, ya? Aku kurang tahu... Karena tadi dia berbicara secara... Pribadi dengan Kowalski." Private sedikit berbisik di bagian terakhir. Skipper mendecak kesal, tentu saja ia mendengar bisikan di bagian terakhirnya tersebut.

"Kowalski? Kenapa harus Kowalski? Lalu bagaimana dengan Rico?"

"Rico... Sedang menemani Kowalski mengerjakan sesuatu. Entah..." Private kebingungan sendiri harus menjawab apa. "Dia bilang katanya jangan diganggu dulu. Sepertinya pembicaraan mereka tadi penting sekali."

"Lalu, kau bagaimana? Kau tidak ikut?"

Skipper sedikit kesal dengan penyataan Private. Blowhole datang dan kawan-kawannya diam saja? Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa Blowhole juga berani-berani benar datang ke warungnya? Jangan bilang kalau markas mata-mata berkedok warung sederhana di depan restoran seafood milik Blowhole ini sudah terungkap? Aduh, matilah kalau begitu, ia tak menyangka kalau memang ketahuan, akan secepat ini. Habis ia kira semua rencana yang telah ia rancang sudah terlampau sempurna.

"Ah, aku kan menemanimu. Kupikir kau kesepian jika ditinggal mereka jadi kuputuskan untuk menemanimu saja."

Dan kata-kata Private sama sekali membuatnya tenang. Lagipula Private aneh sekali, mengapa berani-beraninya ia bilang kepadanya untuk tenang sementara kedua kawannya yang lain tidak terlihat dimanapun? Ah, Private pasti tahu, tapi kenapa anak ini tidak memberitahu dirinya?

"Kalau begitu, bawa aku pada mereka." sergah Skipper.

Private menghela napas. Malas mengatakan hal yang sama berulang-ulang. "Mereka bilang: jangan diganggu." katanya dengan wajah suntuk dan dua jari yang membuat tanda kutip di udara.

Skipper mengerang tak sabar. "Ayolah. Aku hanya ingin menyambutnya. Apa ada yang salah?"

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak."

"Nah, kalau begitu. Bawa aku ke sana."

Private makin nampak kebingungan. Salah juga tadi ia bicara soal Blowhole—si target mereka yang ada di seberang sana yang membuka sebuah restoran seafood terebut—dan sekarang ia kebingungan bagaimana caranya ia harus menahan Skipper. Jelas ini semua tidak boleh diketahui oleh Skipper... Tidak boleh, Skipper tidak boleh tahu tentang apa yang tengah dilakukan Kowalski dan Rico di ruang bawah tanahnya, bisa hancur semua rencana mereka.

"Tolong, jangan..." Private memberikan tatapan memelas. "Sekali ini saja, ya, Skipper. Nanti mereka juga akan naik, kok. Tolong, ya. _Please_?"

"Apa sih yang sedang mereka bincangkan?" kata Skipper tak sabar. "Biar aku yang lihat sendiri."

"Jangan!"

Private mendorong mundur Skipper, dan hal itu mau tak mau membuat Skipper terkejut. Ia tahu kalau Private—dengan tubuh kerdil menipu itu—adalah seorang yang sangat handal dalam bela diri, tapi sekali-kali, anak ini tak pernah mengeluarkan kekuatannya di depan temannya, terutama dirinya. Skipper menengak air liurnya, ini pasti perkara serius, dan yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah memegang pergelangan tangan Private, dan kemudian menghela napasnya. "Shh, Private." Skipper mendesis perlahan, dan hal itu membuat Private jadi menyadari perlakuannya barusan.

"Maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa." Skipper berucap pendek. "Kalau begitu... Kapan aku boleh bertemu mereka?"

Private menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Nanti, Skipper. Bersabarlah denganku sekarang."

Private nyengir. Terkesan kekanakan. Makin lama, Skipper jengah juga, tapi apa mau dikata—

**_Klip._**

Ruangan tersebut mendadak gelap. Gelap total. Ah sial, sepertinya mati lampu. Tapi apa mau dikata, namanya juga warung, bayar listrik juga suka telat. Mau bagaimana... "Private? Kau bisa tolong ambilkan senter atau lilin—Private?" Skipper mencoba meraba-raba di sekitarnya, mencari sosok mungil yang tadi ada di dekatnya, dan kini sudah tidak ada. "Private, kamu dimana?"

Skipper mencoba meraba-raba sekitarnya. Apapun. Apapun yang bisa meneranginya. Ia teringat lentera Cina yang tadi dipegangnya. Seingatnya ia taruh di teras warungnya. Ia tengah memegang kenop pintu ketika sebuah tangan mungil menepuk pundaknya.

"Siapa—Ufft!"

Tangan yang menepuk pundaknya itu kini beranjak mendekapnya, menyeretnya pergi dan kemudian membawanya kembali masuk dalam warteg gelap tersebut. Sial, sial... Ia mencoba melepaskannya, tapi apa boleh dikata, orang yang membekapnya—dugaan terkuatnya adalah Private—ini cukup kuat. "Lepaskan!" ia terus meronta, berusaha keluar dari kekangan orang ini.

"Apa-apaan ini?! Private!" Ia meronta; berusaha melepaskan tangan yang menahannya. Jangan bilang mereka bekerja sama dengan Blowhole untuk menghancurkannya—

—Tidak, tidak. Ia percaya pada kawannya. Ia percaya setelah semua yang mereka lakukan bersama.

**_BRAK!_**

Lalu suara berdebam kencang, dan suara transmisi radio yang nampaknya terganggu bisa didengarnya samar. "Apa-Hei, hei!" Skipper makin tak tahu lagi dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Ia mau melawan, tapi juga tak tahu bagaimana caranya. Ia takut ia akan menyakiti Private dan yah, lebih dari itu, ia tak mau membuat Private marah dan menghajarnya sampai remuk.

Lalu sebuah cahaya sorot yang tertuju langsung kepadanya. Membutakan dirinya sesaat.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun, Skipper!"

Tiga suara berbeda meneriakkan satu kalimat secara bersamaan. Skipper mengerjapkan matanya.

Kowalski, Rico, dan Private. Ketiganya kini berdiri di depannya. Dengan senyuman lebar di wajah mereka. Hal itu membuat Skipper terbengong-bengong sesaat, kemudian melihat satu per satu ke arah teman-temannya itu. Hah, jadi sejak tadi mereka menyembunyikan soal ini? Soal ruangan yang kini sudah didekorasi dengan begitu rapi dan menarik, sedikit norak barangkali, dengan lampu disko yang entah didapat darimana.

"Haa..." Skipper bergumam, lalu menyunggingkan senyum kecilnya. "Terima kasih..."

Melihat Skipper yang nampak puas, tiga orang itu langsung saling tertawa, dan kemudian menyodorkan kue tersebut, beserta dengan pisaunya untuk memotong kuenya. "Ayo dipotong kuenya!"

Rico terlihat beberapa kali menelan liur melihat cake di depannya. Skipper hanya tertawa kecil dan memotong kuenya menjadi empat bagian. "Semoga kau menyukai kejutan kami... Dan maaf soal yang tadi." Private terkekeh kecil sambil menggaruk pipinya.

"Eh... Tidak apa-apa, sih..." Skipper berbicara dengan sedikit awkward. Sebenarnya agak tidak begitu menyangka juga, habis siapa yang akan menyangka kalau hari ini ia akan diberi kejutan seperti ini oleh teman-temannya. "Tapi... aku boleh jujur tidak?"

"Hmm?" Ketiga temannya itu bergumam berbarengan.

"Ulang tahunku masih bulan depan..."

Krik.

.

.

**The End**

* * *

Kami juga enggak tahu sebenarnya kami mau nulis apa, tapi ya sudahlah, terima kasih karena sudah mau membaca cerita ini~ :""""D


End file.
